


Попроси меня

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bondage, Figging, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Post-Canon, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: 100500 оттенков ойкаге
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 14





	Попроси меня

Кагеяма хорошо помнит свой первый год в средней школе — то, что связано с волейболом, по большей части: усталость от тренировок, радость, когда подача, над которой бился неделями, вдруг удается, и чувство эйфории, если его успешный пас приносил еще одно очко. И он помнит Ойкаву.

Они все-таки проигрывают Шираторизаве тот последний для третьегодок матч в финале отборочных — далеко не в первый раз, как говорят семпаи, — хотя Кагеяма до самого конца верил, что уж теперь у них обязательно должно получиться. Все они верили. И от этого горечь и разочарование только сильнее. Но, глядя на плачущего Ойкаву, Кагеяма чувствует, как изнутри поднимается какое-то новое, непонятное ощущение, будто легкое горячее покалывание, возникающее внизу живота и расползающееся по всему телу до кончиков пальцев. Он сейчас словно сосуд, наполненный теплом. И когда Ойкава оборачивается к нему, это тепло сворачивается в плотный клубок в груди. Кагеяма понимает, что краснеет, и, чтобы скрыть смущение, протягивает Ойкаве платок.

Встречая через два года Ойкаву в старшей школе, Кагеяма уже точно знает, что это было: возбуждение.

Ойкава красивый, красивее, чем Кагеяма помнил по Китаичи. И его навыки стали лучше — подача точная и выверенная, почти совершенная. Кагеяма не может им не восхищаться, даже когда проигрывает ему. Но это нормально, проблема появляется позже, во время их второго матча: Ойкава стоит на коленях на паркете площадки, потрясенно смотрит широко распахнутыми глазами, будто еще не понимая, что последний мяч ему не удалось удержать, что для Сейджо все закончилось, и Кагеяма чувствует, как у него встает.

Наверное, это можно было бы списать на адреналин, на радость от такой трудной победы, но Кагеяма хорошо знает свое тело и реакции. Дело именно в Ойкаве. В том, что тот проиграл и сидит у его ног.

Это неправильно, он сам понимает. И все равно, ночью Кагеяма дрочит, представляя этот взгляд, вспоминает плачущего Ойкаву времен средней школы и кончает, мысленно стирая слезы с его повзрослевшего лица.

Все становится еще сложнее.

***  
Позже, уже во время учебы в университете, Кагеяма иногда встречает Ойкаву — на тренировочных матчах и на соревнованиях. Ему нравится снова видеть его по другую сторону сетки. Команда Кагеямы не всегда побеждает, Васэда — сильные соперники, да и собственные поражения он уже воспринимает теперь не так остро и болезненно. Кажется, Ойкава тоже. Но после таких матчей, вернувшись в свою комнату в общежитии, Кагеяма каждый раз прокручивает в голове игру и дрочит, представляя Ойкаву. Он не пытается себя обманывать и сдерживаться, как не пытается и сблизиться с Ойкавой — это было бы глупо и бессмысленно. Кагеяме кажется, что хватит и того образа в голове, воспоминаний, которые он хранит со школы.

А потом Ойкава приходит в сборную — и сразу оказывается на своем месте: упорно работает, легко ладит со всеми. Его становится слишком много, и Кагеяма чувствует себя словно умирающий от жажды, которого вдруг с головой накрыло чистой прохладной водой. Он тонет в Ойкаве, видеть его так часто одновременно и сложно, и хорошо. Но теперь Кагеяме уже трудно представить, что может быть как-то иначе.

***  
— Удивлен? — спрашивает Ойкава, когда Кагеяма открывает дверь.

Уже одиннадцать вечера, они только сегодня вернулись с общих сборов, и завтра выходной, а квартира Ойкавы совсем в другом районе Токио. Кагеяма пожимает плечами.

— Да.

Ойкава довольно улыбается, будто это именно то, на что он рассчитывал.

— Может, пригласишь меня войти?

Кагеяма отодвигается, пропуская, и Ойкава проскальзывает мимо него вглубь коридора.

— Зачем вы пришли?

— Подумал, что надо бы навестить своего бывшего кохая, — Ойкава разводит руками, продолжая улыбаться.

Это не имеет смысла: за прошлый месяц все их общение сводилось к дежурным фразам, коротким приветствиям и обсуждению возможных комбинаций на тренировках. Кагеяма ничего не говорил, и сам Ойкава никак не давал понять, что ему нужно что-то большее. И тем более, у него нет причин приходить сюда ночью. 

— Вы рады? Что теперь в сборной? — спрашивает Кагеяма, когда молчание затягивается.

— Конечно. А тебя это не беспокоит? Хотя нет, с чего бы вдруг. Ты теперь меня, наверное, совсем не считаешь за соперника. — Улыбка Ойкава становится кривой и подозрительной. Он словно забрасывает удочку и настороженно ждет, что на нее попадется.

Кагеяма продолжает молча смотреть — потом качает головой.

— Вы — самый лучший соперник, Ойкава-сан.

Какое-то время Ойкава внимательно глядит на него в полумраке коридора, потом вдруг делает шаг и оказывается совсем рядом, вплотную. И, как будто не давая Кагеяме времени сбежать, а себе — передумать, целует. Просто прижимается к губам, а когда Кагеяма непроизвольно приоткрывает рот, просовывает между ними язык, лаская и вылизывая.

У губ Ойкавы вкус алкоголя. То, что он пил, было понятно с самого начала, — иначе не пришел бы, не стал ничего спрашивать, — но теперь Кагеяме кажется, что он и сам пьянеет даже от такой малости.

Ойкава отстраняется только тогда, когда Кагеяма обнимает его за талию, притягивая ближе и начиная толкаться языком навстречу. Он словно получил нужный ему ответ и теперь выискивает новые доказательства.

У Кагеямы уже стоит — от ощущения близости, от тепла прижимающегося к нему тела, от поплывшего взгляда и прерывистого дыхания Ойкавы. Тот наверняка уже заметил.

— Ты не против? — спрашивает он, и Кагеяма кивает, даже не уточняя — неважно, о чем речь, сейчас он в любом случае не против.

Ойкава опускается перед ним на колени и приспускает немного вниз его домашние штаны вместе с бельем, явно собираясь взять член в рот. Кагеяме кажется, что он сейчас взорвется от возбуждения. Лицо горит, и когда Ойкава поднимает голову и смотрит на него снизу вверх, то, похоже, принимает это за смущение — усмехается, крепче сжимает пальцы на бедрах и обхватывает губами головку.

Ойкава сосет хорошо. Кагеяма не знает, где он такому научился, не хочет даже думать об этом, полностью погружаясь в ощущения — горячо, мокро, приятно. В какой-то момент он не выдерживает и, забывшись, вплетает пальцы в мягкие пряди на затылке Ойкавы, тянет наверняка слишком сильно, направляя, вжимая в себя настолько близко, что чужое дыхание щекотно проходится по низу живота. Ойкава давится, вздрагивает, и на мгновение Кагеяма пугается, что он сейчас прекратит. Но тот только делает несколько вдохов через нос, сдерживая кашель, и снова насаживается горлом, принимая глубже, — не прекращает безумие, наоборот, позволяет ему разгореться еще ярче, и Кагеяма продолжает толкаться, почти не сдерживаясь, отдаваясь этому безумию без остатка.

Когда Кагеяма снова приходит в себя, Ойкава глотает сперму и, проведя напоследок языком по члену, выпускает его изо рта. Он улыбается, а потом поднимается с колен, хватаясь за бедра Кагеямы для равновесия. Снимает помятый пиджак и цепляет на вешалку в прихожей. Как будто он дома, как будто хочет остаться.

Кагеяма неуверенно переступает с ноги на ногу, понимая, что должен чем-то ответить, пусть и сомневается, что у него получится так же хорошо, но когда он тянется к молнии на джинсах Ойкавы, тот удерживает его, качая головой.

— Не так.

Ойкава идет с ним в спальню, сам раздевает его и мягко подталкивает к кровати. Он как будто точно знает, что, как именно и в какой момент делать, и Кагеяме совсем не хочется ему мешать. Они не разговаривают — зачем, если и так все понятно?

Кагеяма невольно зажимается, когда в нем оказывается член, ощущения слишком непривычные, болезненные, — и Ойкава сразу замирает, ласково гладит его по щеке.

— Это у тебя первый раз? — спрашивает слегка удивленно.

— Да. С мужчиной — первый.

— Я думал… Просто ты так легко согласился. — Ойкава прижимается губами к его рту и не перестает целовать все время, пока входит до упора, а начиная движение назад, слегка поглаживает его член. Это отвлекает, помогает расслабиться, и Кагеяма успевает кончить снова — чувствуя внутри член Ойкавы и заливая спермой его пальцы и живот.

Ему хорошо. Возможно, потому что он с Ойкавой.

***  
Утром Кагеяма просыпается первым, смотрит на спящего рядом Ойкаву и думает, что ему все только снится, — слишком уж не похоже на правду. Но иллюзия не исчезает даже после того, как тот открывает глаза.

— Вы останетесь? — спрашивает Кагеяма на всякий случай.

И Ойкава кивает, кажется даже довольным, что Кагеяма сам предложил. Он ничего не объясняет — ни почему пришел только вчера, ни что все это для него значит, но Кагеяма и не собирается спрашивать. Все хорошо и так, как есть.

Выходной они проводят вместе: смотрят запись матча, обедают в раменной на углу дома, снова занимаются сексом. Следующий день заполнен тренировками, на площадке и в раздевалке Ойкава ведет себя так же, как обычно, будто ничего не изменилось, — а вечером опять приезжает к Кагеяме.

В жизни Кагеямы за пределами спортзала меняется все.

***  
— Можешь быть грубым, мне нравится, — говорит ему Ойкава, когда Кагеяма в очередной раз замирает после того, как, забывшись, вставил слишком резко, сжал слишком сильно, до прорвавшегося вскрика. — Просто далеко не заходи.

И долгое время Кагеяма пытается разобраться, далеко — это насколько? Ойкава не против укусов, шлепков и впивающихся в кожу коротких ногтей — но только до тех пор, пока Кагеяма не оставляет следы на не прикрытых одеждой местах. Не против того, чтобы Кагеяма его нагибал, удерживал запястья — но только в постели, за ее пределами он может рассердиться, даже если просто положить руку ему на плечо.

— Слушай, ты что-то проверяешь, да? — неожиданно спрашивает Ойкава. Они сидят на диване в гостиной Кагеямы, снова проводят выходной вдвоем. Они не живут вместе, хотя встречаются часто, почти все вечера и ночи. Их все устраивает. Пока что. Кагеяма знает, что когда-нибудь ему захочется большего, наверняка захочется — и тогда придется что-то менять. Кагеяма непонимающе хмурится, и Ойкава поясняет: — Во время секса. Ты каждый раз ведешь себя немного по-разному.

— Пытался узнать, что можно…

— А чего тебе самому хочется больше всего? — Ойкава поворачивается к нему, закидывает руку на спинку дивана и глядит насмешливо и с любопытством.

— Мне нравится, когда ты плачешь, — неохотно признает Кагеяма. — Когда подчиняешься. Просишь.

Ойкава удивленно моргает, потом присвистывает и начинает смеяться.

— Ого! Не ожидал от тебя.

— Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было плохо, наоборот… — Кагеяма сбивается, собственные желания кажутся слишком запутанными — запущенными, — чтобы уместить их в слова.

— Да ладно, не объясняй, — Ойкава уже явно освоился с новой мыслью, снова берет привычный уверенный тон. — Я понимаю, пристрастия у всех разные. Встречаются вещи и похуже. — И заметив взгляд Кагеямы, тут же добавляет: — Не у меня, не надо так смотреть.

Кагеяма молчит, не зная, что еще сказать, — разве только пообещать не заходить за границы того «далеко», которое нравится Ойкаве. Но тот успевает раньше:

— Ладно. Тогда заставь меня просить.

Кагеяма сглатывает, смотрит недоверчиво.

— Ты правда согласен?

— Я скажу, если мне что-то не понравится. — Ойкава пожимает плечами, словно не видит ничего странного или необычного в таком предложении.

Кагеяма продолжает молчать, и Ойкава вздыхает:

— Мне что-нибудь сделать? Раздеться? — Кагеяма машинально кивает на оба вопроса.  
Раздевается Ойкава нарочито медленно, красиво — времени как раз хватает, чтобы окончательно поверить, что он не против, и приготовиться перехватить инициативу. — Что теперь?

— Подожди — а тебе чего хочется больше всего? — Почему-то Кагеяма вспоминает только теперь, и это вдруг кажется важным.

Но Ойкава все равно не отвечает.

— Это потом. Пока что я выполняю твои желания. Смотри, а то передумаю.

— Сейчас. — Кагеяма ненадолго выходит на кухню, достает из ящика моток оставшейся после переезда веревки и возвращается в комнату. — Повернись.

Ойкава усмехается, но выполняет, и Кагеяма обматывает веревку вокруг его сведенных за спиной запястий — достаточно туго, чтобы шершавая нить ощущалась на коже, но не мешала кровообращению. Ойкава дергает на пробу руками и, убедившись, что узел держит надежно, расслабляет плечи.

Кагеяма касается одного плеча губами, проводит руками по бедрам — его хочется прямо сейчас, но еще не время. Он подводит Ойкаву к дивану, придерживая за плечо, заставляет опуститься животом на мягкий подлокотник. Задница оказывается высоко в воздухе, лицом Ойкава утыкается в лежащую на диване подушку. Но тут же поворачивает голову.

— И что теперь? Трахнешь без смазки?

Кагеяма водит пальцем по ложбинке между ягодиц, прижимает его ко входу и проталкивает внутрь, и Ойкава давится воздухом от неожиданности. Даже сухой, палец входит легко, мышцы не сопротивляются, еще расслабленные после утреннего секса, так что Кагеяма двигает рукой, каждый раз вставляя все глубже и резче, пока Ойкава не начинает подаваться навстречу, — и только тогда вытаскивает и отходит.

— Может быть, потом.

Ойкава приглушенно ругается. У него стоит, и, похоже, мысль о сексе насухую не кажется ему неприятной.

Судя по тому, как он смотрит на ремень, который Кагеяма приносит из спальни, — не настороженно, скорее, заинтересованно, — порка Ойкаву тоже не пугает.

— Я настолько плохой мальчик? — тянет он насмешливо.

— Не то слово.

Кагеяма замахивается и бьет несколько раз подряд. Красные полосы от ремня на светлой коже выглядят тревожно и возбуждающе, он не может удержаться — касается кончиками пальцев, проводит вдоль самой яркой из них. И, чтобы проверить, скользит ладонь ниже, между ног. Член Ойкавы кажется еще тверже — и это странно, нелогично, но именно так, как Кагеяма хочет.

Ойкава фыркает, возится, пытаясь повернуться, чтобы посмотреть на него и, скорее всего, сказать что-нибудь язвительное, но Кагеяма не дает ему такой возможности: давит рукой на лопатки, возвращая лицом в подушку, и снова бьет. Ойкава молчит и почти не двигается, только иногда сжимает кулаки — Кагеяму гипнотизирует это движение сильных, длинных пальцев, то напряженно вытянутых, то стиснутых до побелевших костяшек; одновременно заводит и немного пугает.

Ойкава не останавливает его, и Кагеяма продолжает, пока отдельные следы от ремня не сливаются в сплошную красноту, уже начинающую переходить в лиловый там, где удары приходился чаще, — наверное, будут синяки. Кагеяма перехватывает ремень и слегка опирается рукой о поясницу Ойкавы. Пряжка ремня случайно касается тела, и Ойкава напрягается и вздрагивает, но Кагеяма не собирается делать ничего такого. Он наклоняется совсем низко, почти укладываясь поверх, и целует шею, влажную и солоноватую от пота, водит по ней носом, принюхиваясь, жалеет, что сам не разделся, настолько нестерпимо хочется вжаться членом между покрасневших горячих ягодиц Ойкавы.

Отрывается от него Кагеяма неохотно, тянет Ойкаву за волосы, заставляя поднять голову, и тот выпускает подушку, которую, похоже, все это время сжимал в зубах. Лицо раскрасневшееся, в глазах стоят слезы, и подушка наверняка отчасти мокрая из-за них. Кагеяма чувствует, как начинает колотиться сердце, от мысли, что это сделал он, накрывает возбуждением с легкой примесью беспокойства — не зашел ли слишком далеко.

— И это все? — улыбается Ойкава все так же насмешливо, и беспокойство проходит.

Наверное, надо было сделать что-то еще, но Кагеяма не может заставить себя причинить Ойкаве серьезную боль, и тем более — боится навредить по-настоящему.

Кагеяма осторожно слизывает слезы с его лица там, где может дотянуться, пробует их на вкус. Потом поднимается и помогает встать Ойкаве, придерживая за связанные руки, разворачивает к себе лицом. Кагеяма скользит ладонями по его спине, притягивая ближе, мнет и сжимает горячие ягодицы, не переставая вглядываться в лицо Ойкавы: на секунду его глаза распахиваются, выражение становится растерянным, он открывает рот, как будто собираясь закричать, но молчит. И Кагеяма целует его приоткрытый рот.

— Какой же ты все-таки извращенец, — выдыхает Ойкава.

— Ты тоже.

У Ойкавы стоит не менее крепко. Возбуждение, кажется, так и не спало даже во время порки.

Теперь Кагеяма укладывает Ойкаву на тот же подлокотник так, чтобы видеть его лицо. Ойкава сразу пытается сползти ниже — прикосновение жесткой ткани обивки к выпоротым ягодицам наверняка неприятно, и со связанными руками лежать на спине неудобно, несмотря на подушку под ней. Но Кагеяма не позволяет, наоборот, подтаскивает ближе к краю. Ойкава морщится и тихо шипит, но притягивает ноги к себе, упирается пятками в подлокотник, раскрываясь сильнее.

— Ну а теперь трахнешь?

— Если хорошо попросишь.

— А если не попрошу, что тогда сделаешь?

Кагеяма не знает, чем можно угрожать человеку, у которого стоит во время порки и который настойчиво провоцирует, чтобы его трахнули без подготовки.

— Привяжу к дивану, вставлю вибратор и включу на полную мощность, а сам пойду на пробежку. И ты не сможешь кончить, пока я не вернусь.

Ойкава смотрит на него, приоткрыв рот от удивления.

— Ничего себе. А у тебя есть?

Возможно, только кажется, но в голове Ойкавы как будто слышится восхищение. Кагеяма только неопределенно пожимает плечами.

На самом деле, нет. Но это и не важно: оставлять Ойкаву он не собирается, наоборот, ему хочется быть рядом, доводить до грани — долго и медленно, — а потом смотреть, как тот будет кончать под ним.

— Ну тогда, наверное, у меня нет выбора? — Ойкава притворно вздыхает и насмешливо щурится — дразнит. — Пожалуйста, трахни меня, Тобио-чан.

Это не то. И Ойкава тоже прекрасно понимает, что Кагеяме надо другое — но, как и в остальных случаях, не собирается отдавать ему желаемое просто так.

Ладно.

Смазку Кагеяма все-таки берет. Ойкава вздыхает с преувеличенным сожалением, но никак не комментирует. Кагеяма присаживается на корточки возле дивана, между раздвинутых ног Ойкавы, и кладет смазку с презервативами рядом.

— Что ты там делаешь? — потеряв его из виду, Ойкава ерзает, явно пытаясь рассмотреть, что там происходит, и Кагеяма опускает ладони ему на бедра, раздвигая еще сильнее и придерживая на месте.

— Не дергайся, — приказывает он, и Ойкава послушно замирает — ровно до того момента, когда Кагеяма касается языком входа. Кагеяма обводит его по краю, потом проталкивается как можно глубже, трахает и вылизывает, слушая стоны Ойкавы и стискивая его то и дело вздрагивающие ноги. Когда Ойкаву начинает трясти почти непрерывно, Кагеяма останавливается и поднимается.

Ойкава выглядит еще более встрепанным и раскрасневшимся, чем сразу после порки, губы искусаны и слегка дрожат.

— Может, попросишь?

Ойкава молча показывает ему язык. 

— Ну ладно.

Кагеяма поднимает с пола смазку, выдавливает почти половину тюбика на пальцы, но вставляет только один. Этого явно недостаточно, и Ойкава смотрит на него хмуро и осуждающе, но Кагеяма не реагирует, плавно двигает пальцем несколько раз, и только потом резко добавляет к нему второй. Ойкава дергается от неожиданности, но выглядит заметно довольнее, чем до этого. Кагеяма продолжает, размеренно и без остановки, растягивает, разводит пальцы внутри, то и дело надавливая на простату, второй рукой медленно поглаживает член Ойкавы. Это дольше, чем ему обычно нравится, но нарочитая неторопливость дает результат: Ойкава начинает метаться по подушке, то ли собираясь отползти, то ли наоборот, придвинуться ближе, кусает губы и зажмуривается — ощущений для перевозбужденного тела явно слишком много.

— Я сейчас кончу, — предупреждает он. Зря. Кагеяма несильно пережимает основание члена, и Ойкава воет, выгибаясь так, что приходится его придерживать.

— Кончишь только с моим членом внутри.

Глаза Ойкавы широко распахиваются, он дышит коротко и поверхностно, словно стараясь успокоиться.

— Садист. — Ойкава пытается пнуть его ногой, но Кагеяма успевает прижать ее бедром к дивану.

— Раньше ты так не говорил.

Ойкава явно собирается пожать плечами, но мешают связанные руки, и он оставляет бессмысленные усилия и снова ложится ровно.

Кагеяма кивает, убирает липкую от смазки ладонь с голого бедра и возвращается к прежнему занятию. Отверстие красное, растянутое. Оно легко принимает три пальца, и Кагеяма проталкивает к ним четвертый, проворачивая внутри. Живот Ойкавы судорожно вздрагивает, пальцы сжимает горячая плоть, и Кагеяма начинает двигать ими все быстрее и глубже, внимательно прислушиваясь к стонам Ойкавы.

Останавливается он только для того, чтобы просунуть под растянутое кольцо мышц большой палец — всего на одну фалангу, плотно прижимая к остальным. Ойкава всхлипывает и замирает, на секунду напрягается — но тут же пытается расслабиться, не мешать. Наверное, еще немного, и получилось бы засунуть всю кисть — и он не был бы против, скорее всего, раз не остановил раньше. От неожиданной мысли Кагеяма чуть не задыхается и коротко потирается пахом о ногу Ойкавы — тот даже не дразнит его за нетерпеливость: то ли решил, что это тоже часть игры, то ли слишком занят собственными ощущениями. Пожалуй, все-таки хорошо, что Кагеяма не разделся, соприкосновения голой кожей он бы и сам теперь не выдержал.

Кагеяма нависает над Ойкавой, дожидается, когда расфокусированный взгляд остановится на нем, и медленно разводит пальцы внутри, одновременно мягко сжимая член у самого живота. Ойкава с криком запрокидывает голову.

— Да трахни ты уже меня, сколько можно, — его голос звучит отчаянно, сорвано. Кагеяма снова собирает пальцы в горсть, не вынимая, и Ойкава обхватывает его ногами, притягивая к себе как можно ближе.

— Попроси.

— Ты же и сам хочешь!

— Тебя я хочу всегда.

На лице Ойкавы опять появляется то растерянное выражение, как будто он не понимает, не знает, как реагировать. А потом он сдвигается, напрягая пресс и приподнимаясь, насколько позволяет неудобная поза, тянется к Кагеяме и шепчет возле самого уха — тихо, не дразня и не позируя:

— Пожалуйста. Трахни меня уже, пожалуйста.

И Кагеяма понимает, что это конец.

Он так и не раздевается — слишком долго, не вспоминает про оставленные рядом на полу презервативы, просто отстраняется совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы одной рукой расстегнуть брюки и приспустить белье, вытягивает из Ойкавы пальцы и заменяет их членом — вставляет на всю длину, одним движением. И сразу начинает двигаться.

Ойкава кончает без рук, с его членом внутри, жмурясь, вскрикивая, зажимаясь. И Кагеяма кончает следом за ним — от того, насколько тот красивый, и как это все похоже на то, чего он давно хотел.

Проходит несколько минут, прежде чем Кагеяме удается заставить себя встать — и то лишь из-за мысли, что Ойкаве под ним, наверное, очень неудобно.

Ойкава выглядит усталым и вконец затраханным — но вроде бы довольным. Он падает на диван, едва Кагеяма поднимает его с подлокотника, но тут же морщится и сдвигается, устраиваясь боком. Кагеяма развязывает ему руки, и они бессильно висят вдоль тела.

— Вот что ты со мной сделал? — с притворным осуждением спрашивает Ойкава.

— Ты всегда мог меня остановить, — Кагеяма садится рядом. — Значит, тебе это нравится? Ты тоже хочешь такого?

— У меня много разных желаний, не обольщайся, — ворчит тот, так что сразу становится понятно — угадал.

Кагеяма берет все еще безвольные руки Ойкавы в свои ладони, осторожно растирает запястья со следами от веревок, мягко касается губами пальцев, проводит между ними языком.

— Что ты творишь? — приглушенно возмущается Ойкава, и только тогда Кагеяма замечает, как у него участилось дыхание. — Второго захода я не переживу.

Кагеяма чувствует, что краснеет, когда собственное тело моментально реагирует на желание Ойкавы.

— Переживешь. Ты выносливый.

Ойкава фыркает.

— Тогда пойдем на кровать. Видеть больше не могу этот диван.

— Просто не смотри на него.

— И где ты этого набрался, Тобио-чан.

— От тебя, — Ойкава только закатывает глаза, осторожно поднимается с дивана и, не оглядываясь, направляется в сторону спальни.

Несколько секунд Кагеяма разглядывает его — растрепанные волосы, следы порки на ягодицах, потеки спермы на бедрах, — и торопится следом.

***  
Добавить в их отношения кое-что еще тоже предлагает Ойкава. Через несколько дней, во время завтрака. Просто вдруг задумывается ненадолго, а потом спрашивает:

— Ты знаешь, что такое БДСМ?

От неожиданности Кагеяма давится чаем, перед глазами возникают картинки разной степени непристойности. Что такое БДСМ Кагеяма, конечно, знает.

— Плетки, наручники, кожаная одежда?

— Не только, — Ойкава усмехается, наклоняя голову вбок и подпирая ее рукой. — Добровольность, доверие, ответственность. Хочешь взять ответственность за меня?

В первый момент Кагеяма теряется, но, пока пытается сообразить, как бы ответить на такое предложение, Ойкава начинает смеяться:

— Шучу, не пугайся ты так. Ответственность только на время сессий. Вообще, оно в целом похоже на то, что ты делал позавчера, только мне придется не дразнить тебя, а подчиняться и принимать все, что ты захочешь мне дать.

— Совсем все?

— Ну, не совсем, конечно. И не всегда. — Ойкава фыркает. — Про стоп-слово слышал? — Кагеяма кивает. — Вот. Еще некоторые ограничения оговариваются сразу.

— А какие?

— Не оскорбляй меня. И не говори о волейболе.

— Я не говорю о волейболе в постели, — недовольно бурчит Кагеяма. — И оскорблять тебя не собирался.

— Вот и отлично.

— И это… все?

Ойкава разводит руками, как будто и сам не понимает, как так вышло.

— Наверное, это странно, но я тебе доверяю. — Кагеяма не знает, насколько реально довериться всего за месяц встреч, после такой долгой истории соперничества. С другой стороны, сам он тоже не может сказать, что не доверяет Ойкаве, а от его слов становится удивительно приятно. — И мне интересно, что ты захочешь со мной сделать. Так будешь моим Верхним?

Кагеяма хмурится, не понимая, почему Ойкава выбрал именно его, хотя мог найти кого-нибудь опытного, того, кто все сделает правильно. Он не сомневается: при желании у Ойкавы не возникло бы сложностей с поиском.

— Я в этом не разбираюсь, и может получиться плохо, — сразу предупреждает Кагеяма.

— Откуда такая неуверенность? Ты же гений, — дразнит Ойкава, но тут же примирительно поднимает перед собой открытую ладонь, говорит серьезно: — Мне просто хочется, чтобы это был ты. А научиться всему можно, если ты в принципе не возражаешь. — И вдруг снова улыбается. — У тебя есть потенциал, я еще в Китаичи заметил. Король площадки, так ведь тебя называли? Ну, на самом деле, не зря: если бы ты приказал мне чем-то таким голосом, я бы, наверное, подчинился. — Ойкава смеется, словно сводя все к шутке, но кажется, что есть в ней доля правды — иначе с чего бы ему запоминать тот старый матч, который Кагеяма и сам хочет забыть.

— Даже научил бы подаче в прыжке? — спрашивает он с сомнением.

— Хм, в школе — не уверен. А сейчас тебе уже ни к чему. Ну что, согласен?

Кагеяма задумывается: ему никогда не было нужно такое. Но ему нужен Ойкава. Ему нравится, когда тот подчиняется и просит. И он хочет, чтобы Ойкаве при этом тоже было хорошо. Тогда, значит, нет разницы, как они это назовут? Он кивает.

— Я готов взять ответственность за тебя.

Ойкава удивленно моргает и краснеет. Как будто не сам только что спросил. Кагеяма смущается и уже собирается возмутиться, когда Ойкава улыбается и говорит, просто и искренне:

— Я рад.

Первых же сайтов, которые Кагеяма просматривает, хватает, чтобы понять: все гораздо, гораздо сложнее, чем описывал Ойкава. Но в общем он прав: похоже на прошлый раз. А если тогда им обоим понравилось, то и тут должно бы все получится. В любом случае, Кагеяма всегда предпочитает разбираться на практике.

Вечером Ойкава разглядывает сайт интернет-магазина, сидя рядом с Кагеямой на диване и держа планшет так, чтобы ему тоже было видно. Что-то проматывает сразу, к чему-то задумчиво присматривается и открывает в отдельных вкладках, кое-что выбирает, как будто даже не сомневаясь. Иногда хмыкает и комментирует, спрашивает, как оно Кагеяме, — но тому еще трудно сказать точно, что он хочет.

— Так, это слишком сложно, и это пока нам не подойдет. А вот это можно попробовать. — В целом, Ойкава выглядит довольно уверенно, в отличие от Кагеямы, который половину вещей не то что никогда не видел — даже увидев, не может представить, для чего они.

— А ты раньше пробовал, ну… — Кагеяма кивает на экран планшета, когда Ойкава смотрит.

— Ты про БДСМ? Нет.

— А почему? — Ойкава удивленно приподнимает бровь. — Ну, тебе же это явно интересно. Ты знаешь все эти штуки. Наверняка тебе хотелось.

— Хотелось. Но не с кем угодно.

Кагеяма рад, что для Ойкавы он не «кто угодно». Он, конечно, догадывался… Но слышать это все равно приятно.

— А давно хотелось?

— Да.

Наверное, Ойкава тоже чувствует себя неловко, разговаривая об этом, хотя обычно и кажется, что его ничто не может смутить. И Кагеяма прекращает спрашивать — разглядывает девайсы на сайте, представляет, как они будут смотреться на Ойкаве и что с ними можно будет делать, и невольно возбуждается. Ойкава явно замечает, и, похоже, ему тоже нравится — и содержимое сайта, и реакция Кагеямы. Но он все равно не отвлекается, пока не досматривает и не отправляет заказ. И только потом захлопывает планшет и, потянувшись, откладывает его на журнальный столик.

Они так и не переходят в спальню: одежда свалена в общую кучу на полу, а Кагеяма широко раздвигает ноги, закидывая одну на спинку дивана, чтобы Ойкаве было удобнее разместиться между ними — сначала, пока он отсасывает Кагеяме, медленно вставляя и разводя пальцы внутри, потом — когда так же медленно проталкивает внутрь член и начинает двигаться.

Кагеяма не понимает, как так получается, что Ойкава, при всех его пристрастиях, тяге к боли и дискомфорту, может быть настолько нежен с ним. Не понимает, но благодарен ему за это. 

***  
Ошейник для Ойкавы Кагеяма выбирает сам — неширокий, простой, из мягкой коричневой кожи, с застежкой, но без дополнительных креплений. Не столько для использования всерьез, сколько просто как знак принадлежности. Выбирает в магазине — почему-то хочется сначала посмотреть на него вблизи, потрогать, понять, как будет смотреться на Ойкаве и как тот будет ощущать его во время сессий.

Надевает он ошейник на Ойкаву тоже сам, тем же вечером. И Ойкава легко подставляет шею, наклоняет голову, чтобы Кагеяме было удобнее застегнуть.

— Можно я посмотрю? — спрашивает он после, и это непривычно — в обычной ситуации Ойкава не стал бы спрашивать о таких вещах.

— Да.

Ойкава подходит к зеркалу. Разглядывает себя, то так, то иначе поворачивая голову, как будто любуется подарком. Потом осторожно касается ошейника пальцами и, улыбаясь, возвращается к Кагеяме.

— Мне нравится. Думал, ты выберешь что-нибудь более массивное и собственническое.

— Не хочу, чтобы тебе было неудобно.

— Тем не менее, он означает, что ты будешь делать мне неудобно. И больно. — Ойкава подходит к Кагеяме, садится на пол и кладет голову ему на колени.

— Но ты все равно этого хочешь?

— Очень. Хочу, чтобы это делал ты.

Кагеяма непроизвольно перебирает его волосы, иногда опускает руку ниже и гладит шею вдоль кромки ошейника.

— Как мне к тебе обращаться во время сессий? — Ойкава плавно ведет ладонью вверх по ноге Кагеямы. — Хочешь, буду называть тебя Король?

Кагеяма хмурится — слово вызывает неприятные воспоминания, и ему совсем не хочется слышать его постоянно.

— Не надо. Что-нибудь более стандартное.

— Ладно. Тогда Господин? — Ладонь уже лежит высоко на бедре, почти возле самого паха, и Кагеяма сводит колени, осторожно сжимая ее между ног.

— Хорошо. — Все, что угодно, в любом случае лучше, чем «Король». — А стоп-слово?

— «Волейбол».

— Но... ты же запретил говорить о нем.

— Вот именно поэтому. Ладно. С этим мы разобрались. А теперь, — Ойкава поднимает голову и внимательно смотрит на Кагеяму снизу вверх, — что я могу сделать для своего Господина? — Он улыбается. 

Кагеяма думает всего секунду.

— Разденься.

— Можно ли мне для этого встать? — И Кагеяма кивает.

Ойкава раздевается медленно, никуда не торопясь, явно давая Кагеяме время рассмотреть его со всех сторон. Даже вещи складывает аккуратно, а не сбрасывает на стул, как обычно. И только после этого замирает перед ним, ожидая приказаний.

Кагеяма встает и подходит ближе, смотрит в глаза, потом снова трогает ошейник, и приказывает:

— На колени.

Ойкава опускается плавно, без секунды промедления. Кагеяма до сих пор не может привыкнуть к тому, как легко он это делает. Столько лет Ойкава казался Кагеяме неприступным, прекрасным и недостижимо далеким. Кагеяма дрочил на него заплаканного, стоящего на коленях, — но абсолютно не верил в то, что такое в принципе возможно.

Теперь Ойкава стоит перед ним на коленях. И, главное, ему самому это нравится. И это заводит больше, чем все, что Кагеяма может себе представить.

Кагеяма запускает руку в его волосы, и Ойкава сразу наклоняет голову, ластится к ладони.

Пока Кагеяма соображает, что делать дальше, — не ждать от Ойкавы инициативы, а приказывать самому до сих пор кажется странным, — тот опережает его: наклоняется чуть вперед, утыкаясь носом в пах и мягко прикусывает возбужденный член сквозь одежду. Кагеяма вздрагивает всем телом, пытается выровнять дыхание и сильнее стискивает пряди волос Ойкавы в кулаке, заставляя отодвинуться.

— Простите, Господин, я не удержался, — покорно говорит Ойкава. Но в его глазах горят огоньки азарта. — Я заслуживаю наказания.

— Какого? — спрашивает Кагеяма.

— Самого ужасного.

Кагеяма кивает.

— Ладно. — Кагеяма отпускает его волосы, на этот раз игнорируя попытку продлить прикосновение. — Тогда стой так, молчи и не двигайся. И смотри на меня.

Ойкава не отвечает, похоже, посчитав, что приказ уже начал действовать. Правильно.

Кагеяма начинает раздеваться, так же медленно, как совсем недавно Ойкава, стоя всего в метре от него под жадным, голодным взглядом — единственное, что Ойкаве остается при невозможности пошевелиться. Кагеяма оставляет одежду на том же стуле, поверх его вещей, потом отходит к кровати, низко наклонившись, ищет в тумбочке смазку, почти физически ощущая внимание Ойкавы.

— Иди сюда. — Кагеяма садится на кровать и ждет. Но когда Ойкава собирается подняться с колен, резко останавливает его: — Не так.

Ойкава фыркает, но, кажется, скорее от неожиданности, потому что сразу подползает ближе и недовольным совсем не выглядит.

Кагеяма протягивает ему смазку. 

— Подготовь себя — так, чтобы я видел.

Ойкава кивает.

Кагеяма ожидает, что тот все сделает быстро, как в те несколько раз, когда он раньше готовился сам, — но Ойкава не спешит. Заводит за спину руку со скользкими от смазки пальцами, медленно проталкивает внутри одним, только потом добавляя второй, раздвигает их, при этом непрерывно глядя на Кагеяму — насмешливо и заинтересованно, как будто тоже испытывает его терпение на прочность.

Торопить Кагеяма не собирается: ожидание — тоже часть игры, в которую они сейчас играют. Все идет хорошо, пока в какой-то момент Ойкава вдруг не наклоняется вперед, практически ложась грудью на ковер перед ним и высоко поднимая зад, прогибаясь так, что становятся видны пальцы, не прекращающие растягивать уже и так подготовленный вход. Свободной рукой он ловит Кагеяму за щиколотку, удерживая, и тот чувствует, как по стопе пробегает горячий язык, проскальзывает между пальцами, щекотно и мокро. И почему-то это ощущение окончательно рушит весь самоконтроль. Кагеяма тянет Ойкаву за волосы вверх, успевает увидеть широко распахнутые глаза и крепко целует его.

Кагеяма не знает, какой реакции ожидал Ойкава, — наверное, как обычно, провоцировал на более активное наказание. Но теперь у Кагеямы нет никакого желания кого-то наказывать.

Он сползает на пол рядом с Ойкавой, распластывает его грудью по постели, наваливаясь сверху, и тот только резко выдыхает и вцепляется в покрывало обеими руками, шире раздвигает колени, подставляясь.

Кагеяма сразу берет быстрый темп, толкается глубоко и сильно, понимая, что долго так не продержится, — и только потом дрочит Ойкаве, не вынимая из него уже обмякший член, целуя и слегка прикусывая везде, куда может дотянуться.

После, когда они все-таки перебираются на кровать и Кагеяма снимает с него ошейник, Ойкава вдруг громко смеется.

— Что-то у нас пошло не так с сессией. Хотя все равно получилось неплохо.

— Все потому, что кто-то вел себя не как саб, — бормочет Кагеяма, чувствуя неловкость.

— Все потому, что дом был недостаточно суров, — передразнивает его Ойкава, но ласково касается губами шеи, и обижаться на него совсем не хочется.

— Выпорю.

— М-м-м, давай. Мне в прошлый раз понравилось.

— И вот как после этого тебя наказывать?

И Ойкава снова смеется.

***  
Не сразу, но у них получается как надо, с каждым разом идет все лучше — они оба учатся, вживаются в свои роли. Ойкава не дразнит и не провоцирует во время сессий, если дать ему достаточно ощущений: ограничивать прикосновения, но не исключать их полностью, причинять приятную ему боль — но иногда подводить к той грани, когда она действительно становится наказанием.

Потом приходит коробка из интернет-магазина, и Ойкава долго и увлеченно в ней роется. Ему идут скованные цепью черные широкие ремни наручников на запястьях и зажимы на сосках. Кляп ему тоже идет — кажется, нет того, что бы ему не шло, — но Кагеяма слишком любит слушать его, добиваться от него просьб, стонов и криков. Поэтому кляп возвращается в коробку до другого случая, и Ойкаве ничто не мешает вздыхать и тихо постанывать, пока он лежит на боку, отвернувшись лицом к стене и притянув к груди одну ногу, а Кагеяма медленно проталкивает в него шарики анальных бус — все более крупные с каждым следующим.

Кагеяме нравится смотреть, как Ойкава потом ходит в таком виде по квартире — голый, возбужденный и невозможно желанный, — и нравится, как он кричит и извивается, когда Кагеяма наконец сдергивает с него зажимы и тянет из него эти чертовы бусы. Кагеяме кажется, что он кончит уже от этого, от того, как Ойкава реагирует — открыто, громко, бесстыдно, — но ему удается дождаться, дотерпеть и вставить член в горячую глубину, и удерживаться до самого конца, пока Ойкава не начинает биться под ним в оргазме. 

— Нам нужен крюк на потолке, — задумчиво говорит Ойкава немного позже, лежа рядом на так и не расправленной кровати, и тянется, поднимая над головой скованные цепью запястья. Кагеяма оглядывает его, правдставляет, как тот будет смотреться подвешенным к потолку, вытянувшись в струну и едва касаясь пальцами ног пола, и соглашается:

— Нужен.

***  
Крюк Кагеяма все-таки устраивает. Точнее, придумывает и устраивает Ойкава, Кагеяме приходится только встретить ремонтников, рассказывая, что крюк в потолке нужен ему для боксерской груши, и самый прочный — чтобы точно не упала. Это глупо и слегка смущает, но, что бы те ни подумали, делают они все быстро и правильно. И теперь, рассматривая Ойкаву, подвешенного на цепи тех же наручников, Кагеяма окончательно убеждается: оно того стоило.

Ойкава полностью раздет, стройное жилистое тело вытянуто и напряжено, глаза закрывает плотная черная повязка. Кагеяма ходит рядом, помахивая стеком — совсем тихо, на грани слышимости, но так, чтобы Ойкава чувствовал дуновение воздуха и знал: скоро что-нибудь произойдет. Кагеяма приближается неожиданно, касается, мягко очерчивает напряженные мышцы ладонью или языком, слегка прикусывает соски или царапает короткими ногтями спину. Изучение чужого тела увлекает и возбуждает его, наверное, не меньше, чем Ойкаву — неизвестность. Иногда он ненадолго отодвигается, поглаживает кончиком стека — а потом вдруг бьет, бессистемно и непредсказуемо — и Ойкаве почти никогда не удается не дернуться, сдержать неровный выдох или короткий стон.

Кагеяма старается не оставлять следов, только совсем слабые, которых не будет уже через несколько часов. Временами ему кажется: этого мало, хочется большего, чтобы потом долго наблюдать, как они постепенно сходят и исчезают; случайно увидев, вспоминать, как они были оставлены. Чтобы Ойкава тоже чувствовал и помнил. Но это было бы слишком заметно для окружающих — и Кагеяма осторожен в своих желаниях. У Ойкавы достаточно высокий болевой порог, но светлая кожа, на которой легко остаются следы. С ним приходится быть бережным. Но Кагеяме и самому хочется его беречь.

Кагеяма еще раз обходит вокруг, любуясь, а потом заходит Ойкаве за спину и слегка тянет веревку от ошейника к металлическому крюку, идущему вдоль поясницы и дальше, глубоко внутрь — еще одна вещь, выбранная Ойкавой в магазине, Кагеяма раньше даже не знал, что такие бывают. Но ему нравится, как оно смотрится и как Ойкава запрокидывает голову, приподнимается на носках и прогибается, когда закругленная головка крюка упирается в простату.

Кагеяма поглаживает Ойкаву между ягодиц. Крюк не толстый, и Кагеяма медленно проникает двумя пальцами под кольцо мышц, скользя по его гладкой металлической поверхности — холодной снаружи и согревшейся внутри. Ойкава замирает, словно наколотая на булавку бабочка.

— Теперь не шевелись. Говорить можешь. — Кагеяма почти никогда не требует от Ойкавы полной тишины — по звукам проще понять, все ли идет верно, нравится ему или нет — и как сделать, чтобы понравилось. Но говорить он Ойкаве разрешает далеко не всегда.

Кагеяма тянет веревку еще чуть выше, обхватывает ладонью свой возбужденный член и пытается просунуть под крюком, помогая себе пальцами.

Ойкава сдавленно охает, когда головка оказывается в нем. Отчасти Кагеяма его понимает: ощущения странные — слишком тесно, металл слегка давит на член. Но мешает не сильно, и Кагеяма медленно продвигается еще немного глубже — до металлического шарика на конце крюка. Потом отпускает веревку и кладет ладонь на подрагивающий напряженный живот Ойкавы, притискивает его ближе к себе.

— Все в порядке?

— Да, — Ойкава еще сильнее запрокидывает голову, укладывая ее на плечо Кагеямы. Но, когда Кагеяма тянет член назад и так же медленно толкается еще раз, ему продолжает казаться, что Ойкаве тяжело. Кагеяме и самому не хватает — приятная поза для прелюдии, но не особо подходящая для секса. Он опускает руку с живота ниже, проводит несколько раз по члену Ойкавы и выходит.

Кагеяма почти с сожалением еще раз трогает веревку с крюком и развязывает узел на ошейнике.

— Сейчас вытащу, — предупреждает он. 

Освободившись от веревки, Ойкава расслабленно поводит шеей — наверное, затекла от неудобного положения, — но снова напрягается, когда Кагеяма начинает осторожно раскачивать и поворачивать крюк. Прежде чем выйти полностью, шар сильно раздвигает сфинктер, и Ойкава громко вздыхает и пытается отстраниться, когда Кагеяма касается растянутого, покрасневшего ануса, совсем неглубоко погружает пальцы. Кагеяма несильно шлепает его ладонью по бедру, напоминая о приказе сохранять неподвижность, но спрашивает мягко:

— Больно?

— Нет.

Почти ни на секунду не разрывая контакта с кожей, Кагеяма обходит вокруг и оказывается перед ним. Ойкава его не видит, повязка слишком плотная, но наверняка чувствует дыхание и тепло, знает, что он прямо здесь. Он улыбается, и Кагеяма коротко целует эту улыбку, снова оглаживает бока и спину — прикосновений, как всегда, не хватает, хочется больше.

Кагеяма ведет ладонями по его бедрам вниз, разводя их шире и подхватывая под коленями.

— Держись за меня. — И Ойкава его понимает: берется руками за цепь, чтобы ремни не давили на запястья, и ногами осторожно обнимает Кагеяму за талию, сразу прижимая к себе вплотную.

Теперь прикосновений столько, сколько нужно, — он словно окружен Ойкавой, чувствует всем телом. Так держать его совсем не тяжело и очень приятно. Кагеяма освобождает одну руку и направляет в него член, входит в растянутое, приоткрытое отверстие. Ойкава принимает легко, но двигаться все равно оказывается неудобно, и Кагеяма толкается мелкими короткими рывками.

Повинуясь какому-то порыву, он стягивает с глаз Ойкавы повязку, смотрит, как в первое мгновение тот растерянно и будто сонно моргает, привыкая к свету и к тому, что снова может видеть, — и чувствует безграничную нежность.

В этот раз он дрочит Ойкаве, доводя его до оргазма первым, и только потом вытаскивает из него член, несколько раз двигает по нему уже залитой чужой спермой ладонью и кончает на пол.

И даже после какое-то время продолжает держать Ойкаву, прижимая к себе, чтобы побыть рядом еще хотя бы недолго.

Ойкава молчит, только тихо дышит возле уха и иногда касается губами. 

***  
Кагеяме постоянно кажется, что он чаще берет, чем дает, получает гораздо больше от их отношений — всего Ойкаву, его доверие, просьбы и слезы. И удивляется, когда узнает, что тот считает наоборот.

— Если хочешь, можем как-нибудь поменяться, — предлагает Ойкава.

Они пробуют. Но Кагеяме не нравятся боль и подчинение, хоть он и спокойно принимает их, а Ойкава, при всей своей способности доминировать и вести, не получает от этого особого удовольствия. Так что все остается по-прежнему. Кагеяме хватает и секса с Ойкавой вне сессий — ласковые прикосновения и поцелуи, глубокие толчки и его рука, ловко движущаяся по члену.

А Ойкава после сессий каждый раз выглядит спокойнее, расслабленнее. Словно, выплеснув избыток энергии, его организм наконец соглашается отдохнуть. В такие вечера он не сидит допоздна за компьютером, пересматривая матчи или читая какие-то сайты и форумы, а Кагеяме не приходится ложиться одному и, ненадолго просыпаясь, по-прежнему видеть светящийся экран и замерший перед ним силуэт. Прижиматься к Ойкаве, чувствовать его всю ночь рядом гораздо приятнее.

Чем дальше, тем больше Кагеяма уверен: то, что они делают, нужно им обоим. Правда, в одном Ойкава был не прав: ответственность. Ее явно гораздо больше, Кагеяма ощущает ее все сильнее. Но это ему тоже нравится. Кажется, его все глубже затягивает в Ойкаву.

***  
Ойкава подходит сзади, обнимает, опуская голову на плечо и заглядывая в кастрюлю.

— Уже почти готово?

— Да. Скоро можно будет есть. — Кагеяма старается не отвлекаться на теплый вес Ойкавы и легкий запах его парфюма, продолжая аккуратно выстругивать имбирный корень — не хотелось бы испортить в последний момент.

Ойкава тоже замечает его занятие.

— Что-то еще собираешься готовить?

— Нет, это для тебя. — Кагеяма оглядывается на Ойкаву, поднимает корень повыше и демонстрирует со всех сторон. Работа еще не закончена, но уже недвусмысленно напоминает анальную пробку — и Ойкава это явно понимает: дыхание учащается, зрачки слегка расширяются, он быстро облизывает губы. — Наденешь ошейник?

— Да, Господин, — выдыхает Ойкава, сразу легко переходя в модус саба. Теперь они не всегда оговаривают заранее время и планы на сессию, чаще импровизируют. Иногда Ойкава сам просит его наказать, иногда Кагеяма находит что-то новое и хочет попробовать.

Ойкава выходит из кухни, и Кагеяма вытирает выступивший на лбу пот тыльной стороной ладони с зажатым в ней ножом. Похоже, ужин будет долгим для обоих.

Ойкава возвращается, переодевшись в домашнюю одежду, на шее застегнут ошейник. Он молча становится рядом, теперь не прикасаясь к Кагеяме — ждет.

— Накрой пока на стол. — Уже приказ: сессия начинается тогда, когда на Ойкаве оказывается ошейник.

Ойкава принимается за дело молча — вообще-то, без обращения это уже нарушение, но он любит ходить по краю. Кагеяма убирает карри с плиты — пусть как раз постоит пару минут, — и поворачивается к Ойкаве.

— Обопрись руками о стол и наклонись.

Ойкава выполняет, потом оборачивается к нему, как будто что-то внезапно вспомнил, и жалуется:

— Знаешь, когда ты сегодня на тренировке начал возмущаться, что пас тебе не такой, я чуть машинально не опустился на колени и не попросил меня наказать. Видишь, до чего ты меня довел?

— Значит, будем еще работать над самоконтролем.

— С самоконтролем все хорошо!

— Да ну?

Штаны Кагеяма спускает с него сам, потом показывает Ойкаве уже готовую пробку — длинная, с палец толщиной и широкая в основании для упора.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты удерживал ее в течение ужина.

— Да, Господин. — Кажется, теперь Ойкава снова вспоминает о необходимом обращении.

Пробка входит легко, почти без сопротивления, Кагеяма напоследок обводит пальцем основание с растянутым вокруг него кольцом мышц, и Ойкава тихо выдыхает и опускает голову ниже. Он не пытается податься навстречу, продлить прикосновение — за это тоже полагается наказание, а Ойкава еще не настолько увлекся, чтобы забыть об этом. Кагеяма гладит его напоследок по пояснице, забираясь ладонью под футболку, и возвращается к плите.

— Надевай штаны и садись.

Ойкава ест медленнее, чем обычно, сидит неестественно прямо, стараясь лишний раз не двигаться, а иногда, когда думает, что Кагеяма не видит, приподнимается, но, похоже, без особого облегчения — только морщится и снова замирает. Кагеяма пытается представить: чувство легкой заполненности, постепенно нарастающее жжение — и плотно сдвигает ноги от возбуждения.

Заметив, Ойкава ехидно улыбается — но ничего не комментирует, чтобы не открывать счет наказанию.

— Ты медленно ешь. Слишком остро? — спрашивает Кагеяма, и тот сразу перестает улыбаться.

— Нет, все очень вкусно. 

Когда они заканчивают есть, Ойкава выглядит так, словно вернулся с пробежки — на лбу испарина, лицо красное, дыхание тяжелое. Он старается не шевелиться, безуспешно пытаясь лишний раз не тревожить пробку.

— Хочешь добавки? — спрашивает Кагеяма, и Ойкава чуть не дергается.

— Нет! — почти вскрик. И тут же, взяв себя в руки. — Я уже наелся.

— Тогда завари чай.

— Да, Господин. — Ойкава с обреченно-покорным видом встает и неуверенно идет к чайнику. Он успевает залить воду в фильтр и достать заварник, какое-то время смотрит на медленно сочащиеся в кувшин капли и решается.

— А может, чай потом? — спрашивает достаточно жалобно — просьбам он научился. В отличие от обращения «Господин».

— Тогда мне придется тебя наказать — больше, чем ты уже заслужил, забывая об обращении.

Ойкава задерживает дыхание. У него все время с этим проблема — то ли забывает, то ли сознательно не говорит, чтобы у Кагеямы всегда был повод. Иногда Кагеяма им пользуется, но чаще и без того находится что-то более серьезное.

Как будто подсчитав, что наказание все равно займет меньше времени, чем чай, Ойкава наклоняет голову в легком поклоне.

— Простите, Господин. Накажите меня.

Ожидаемый ответ.

— Тогда пойдем в спальню.

Кагеяма идет первым — глядя на Ойкаву и понимая, что там, под одеждой, в глубине, у него все горит и сжимается, слишком сложно сосредоточиться.

— Раздевайся, — командует Кагеяма и садится на постель. Ойкава быстро скидывает футболку и, гораздо медленнее, — штаны: осторожно, стараясь не выронить пробку, от которой ему так не терпится поскорее избавиться.

Еще рано.

— Иди сюда, — Кагеяма приглашающе хлопает себя по коленям.

И Ойкава выдыхает с облегчением: пробка остается, но шлепки ладонью мало походят на настоящее наказание, ему нравятся прикосновения — любые, даже такие. Ему будет хорошо — удовольствие с легкой приправой из боли и имбиря.

Ойкава тяжелый и наверняка опять будет в процессе ерзать и сползать, но держать его, перегнув через колени, чувствуя под рукой горячую гладкую кожу, приятно.

— Можешь не считать. Просто лежи и думай о своем плохом поведении.

Кажется, Ойкава хихикает — сложно сказать точно, когда он так низко опускает голову, и Кагеяма предпочитает сделать вид, что ничего не слышал. Он касается покрасневшего и припухшего кольца мышц вокруг пробки, и Ойкава слабо дергается вперед, как будто пытаясь отодвинуться.

— Сильно жжет? — И, дождавшись легкого кивка Ойкавы, обещает: — Скоро будет жечь и снаружи. 

Шлепок по голому телу кажется слишком громким, и Кагеяма уже не в первый раз радуется, что в доме хорошая звукоизоляция. Кагеяма шлепает еще несколько раз, чередуя ягодицы, каждый раз задерживает руку дольше необходимого, растирая слегка покрасневшую кожу. Ойкава начинает возиться почти сразу — непривычно быстро, влияние имбиря, скорее всего. Следующий удар приходится на обе ягодицы сразу, задевая основание пробки, и Ойкава крупно вздрагивает, но, судя по тому, что его член так и продолжает упираться в бедро Кагеяме, все в порядке. 

Его хочется уже сейчас. Похоже, им обоим надо работать над самоконтролем. Кагеяма вздыхает и продолжает.

Заканчивает он только тогда, когда у него устают рука и колени, а задница Ойкавы становится равномерного красного цвета.

— Еще пять, и я прекращаю, — обещает Кагеяма.

Ойкава отвечает чем-то, одновременно похожим на «угу» и всхлип, но тут же на всякий случай добавляет:

— Да, Господин.

Теперь Кагеяма бьет, каждый раз попадая по пробке, и Ойкава негромко вскрикивает — впервые за вечер. И когда Кагеяма заканчивает и разрешает ему встать, вскакивает сразу, похоже, рассчитывая, что так скорее избавится от имбиря. Но стоит у него так же крепко, как в начале.

И у Кагеямы тоже.

— Принеси смазку. — Пока Ойкава роется в ящике, Кагеяма, приподнявшись, стягивает с себя штаны и садится на прежнее место. — Иди сюда, — говорит он, похлопывая по кровати.

Ойкава оставляет смазку на покрывале рядом и забирается поверх него, упираясь коленями по обе стороны от бедер Кагеямы, но полностью так и не опускается, нависает, опираясь самыми кончиками пальцев о его плечи для равновесия.

— Так?

— Почти.

На секунду пальцы на плечах сжимаются, Ойкава стонет, когда Кагеяма вытаскивает из него имбирь, — и сразу же прижимается горячими ягодицами к его бедрам.

Кагеяма тянется за смазкой, выдавливает немного на ладонь и проводит по члену. Ойкава наблюдает слишком заинтересованно, и это почему-то смущает, хотя смущать давно не должно.

— Это тоже для меня, Господин? — спрашивает Ойкава, когда Кагеяма все-таки встречает его взгляд. А дождавшись кивка, перебирается повыше и начинает садиться на член, направляя его в себя.

Если до этого Ойкава и выглядел усталым, то сейчас это точно незаметно: после нескольких медленных, чтобы привыкнуть, движений берет быстрый темп, сжимает коленями бедра Кагеямы, зажимается сам, и это просто не может продолжаться долго — не после того, сколько они оба ждали.

Кагеяма кончает раньше и расслабленно откидывается спиной на кровать. Ойкава дрочит себе сам, забрызгивает футболку Кагеямы спермой и наваливается сверху.

— Извини, не удержался. Ну что, теперь чай?

***  
Когда раздается звонок в дверь, Кагеяма как раз занят тем, что медленно проталкивает анальную пробку-вибратор в Ойкаву. Тот в одном ошейнике стоит на четвереньках на кровати и прогибается так соблазнительно, что хочется отложить пробку и сразу вставить член. Ойкава возмущенно стонет и ерзает, разом нарушая запрет на звуки и движение.

— Плюс два удара к наказанию, — тут же сообщает Кагеяма и одним рывком ввинчивает пробку до упора. Судя по взгляду, молчит Ойкава только потому, что не находит слов от такой несправедливости. Но вообще Кагеяма согласен: кто бы там ни пришел, он очень не вовремя. — Жди здесь, пойду открою.

— Да, Господин. — Интонация совершенно не соответствует словам — ни капли покорности.

За дверью оказывается Ивайзуми.

— Привет! Извини, знаю, что уже поздно, но я ненадолго. Надо поговорить с Ойкавой.

Ивайзуми знает, что Ойкаву проще найти у него дома, чем в своей квартире. Знает, что они встречаются. Но совсем не в курсе всего остального — и делиться с ним этими подробностями Кагеяма не собирается.

— Ничего, проходите, Ивайзуми-сан, — он пропускает Ивайзуми, и пока тот закрывает дверь, думает, под каким бы предлогом сходить позвать Ойкаву.

Но когда они добираются до гостиной, тот и сам показывается из спальни — довольно теплая водолазка смотрится странно с его домашними штанами, но Кагеяма искренне рад, что в этих обстоятельствах тот все-таки не стал следовать последнему приказу.

— А, Ива-чан! Знаешь, ты оторвал нас от очень интересного занятия. — И Кагеяма чувствует, как у него начинают гореть уши.

— Вот вроде бы вырос, а ума как у школьника, — говорит Ивайзуми. — Хватит его дразнить.

Улыбка Ойкавы становится только шире.

— Ивайзуми-сан, хотите чай? — на всякий случай спрашивает Кагеяма, пытаясь скрыть неловкость.

— А, да. Давай, если тебе не сложно.

Возвращаясь с заставленным кружками подносом в гостиную, Кагеяма слышит приглушенные сердитые голоса обоих, но когда заходит в зал, они тут же замолкают.

— Что-то случилось?

— Не обращай внимания, Ива-чан просто, как всегда, слишком мнительный, — отзывается Ойкава чересчур жизнерадостным тоном. Рядом с ним на столе лежит какой-то толстый конверт.

— А кто-то, наоборот, относится ко всему слишком легкомысленно, — огрызается Ивайзуми. Кагеяма ставит поднос на журнальный столик и садится рядом с ним на диван. Мнительность — для врача это нормально, тем более в спортивной медицине. Особенно если врач еще и друг. — Опять горло переохладил? — Ивайзуми обвиняюще тычет пальцем в водолазку, и Кагеяма вспоминает про спрятанный под ней ошейник, о пробке, которая все равно не мешает Ойкаве сейчас рассесться нога на ногу, слегка покачивая стопой с болтающимся на пальцах тапком, — и чувствует снова поднимающееся возбуждение, желание разложить Ойкаву прямо в этом кресле и трахнуть. Если бы не присутствие Ивайзуми.

— Просто слегка простыл. — Ойкава поправляет воротник водолазки. — И вообще, это все Тобио-чан виноват. — Ойкава осуждающе показывает на него пальцем.

— Ничего не хочу об этом знать, — Ивайзуми, кажется, понимает его слова по-своему.

— А зря. Иногда лучше знать, вот, например, диван, на котором ты сейчас сидишь… — Ойкава улыбается одновременно непристойно и мечтательно. Кагеяма не понимает, зачем Ойкава провоцирует и чего добивается. Кого из них двоих он провоцирует.

— Не важно. — Ивайзуми допивает залпом горячий чай, как будто ему и самому не терпится уйти. — Ну, в любом случае, я тебе все передал, дальше думай сам. Спасибо, — Ивайзуми кивает Кагеяме. Потом присматривается к нему внимательнее и, похоже, заметив до сих пор горящее лицо и испарину на лбу, добавляет: — Смотри, чтобы он и тебя не заразил. Выглядишь не очень.

Ойкава смеется:

— Ну Ива-чан!

— Все в порядке? — тихо уточняет Кагеяма у Ойкавы, пока они идут следом за Ивайзуми в коридор.

— Ага, в полном, — Ойкава улыбается вполне искренне. И Ивайзуми, прощаясь, уже не кажется таким сердитым, так что Кагеяма чувствует облегчение — видимо, действительно ничего серьезного.

— И сколько, как думаешь, ты сейчас заработал ударов? — спрашивает он, едва закрыв дверь за Ивайзуми.

— Очень, очень много. — Ойкава только разводит руками. Он не выглядит расстроенным или испуганным — и ни капли раскаяния. Словно решил, что нарушил первый приказ, и дальше специально увеличивал счет до максимума.

— Тридцать два, — говорит Кагеяма. Теперь Ойкава удивлен. — То, что было связано с приходом Ивайзуми-сана, я не считал — ты не мог при нем обращаться правильно или вести себя как-то иначе. Но вот те намеки явно были лишними.

Ойкава досадливо морщится, только сейчас понимая, что расчет не оправдался. Странно: он действительно добивался настолько сильного наказания?

— Доставай стек и пойдем к твоему любимому дивану.

Судя по тому, как быстро тот возвращается со стеком, все так и есть.

Ойкава протягивает Кагеяме стек.

— Накажите меня, Господин, — теперь его голос серьезен.

— Обязательно. Раздевайся и становись.

Ойкава наклоняется и упирается вытянутыми руками в подлокотник. Теперь Кагеяма обычно не дает ему лечь — так проще следить за его состоянием, и Кагеяме от этого спокойнее. Пробку он не вынимает.

— Считай, — приказывает Кагеяма. И бьет — сразу сильно и резко.

— Раз.

Ойкава хорошо переносит первый десяток, дышит размеренно, не задерживается со счетом. Дальше паузы становятся дольше, слова чередуются с короткими всхлипами, на диван падают первые слезы.

После двадцатого удара Ойкава уже рыдает, не скрываясь, полосы на ягодицах наливаются багровым. Он все-таки сбивается со счета на двадцать пятом, и Кагеяма увеличивает число до тридцати пяти.

— Не надо… я не смогу… — шепчет Ойкава во время короткой передышки. Его хочется обнять и успокоить, а не наказывать. Но, как и в любой игре, здесь свои правила.

— Тш-ш… — Кагеяма наклоняется ниже, гладит его по сведенным лопаткам и ерошит носом короткие пряди у виска. — Ты молодец, Тоору. Потерпишь еще немного? Ради меня.

Ойкава судорожно выдыхает.

— Да, Господин.

И Кагеяма ласково целует его.

Колени и руки Ойкавы подрагивают, ему явно трудно стоять, и Кагеяма все-таки позволяет ему лечь на подлокотник.

— Теперь будет легче, — мягко обещает Кагеяма. — Можешь больше не считать.

Он включает вибратор и одновременно снова начинает пороть — чувствительно, но не так сильно, как до этого.

Ойкава кричит под ударами и скулит между ними — но сейчас дело не только в боли.   
Кагеяма не знает, какие от такого сочетания должны быть ощущения, но когда, нанеся последний удар, он откладывает стек и поднимает плачущего Ойкаву, подлокотник забрызган спермой. Кагеяма выключает и вытаскивает пробку, ложится на диван и тянет Ойкаву поверх себя. Тот до сих пор дрожит и всхлипывает от пережитого, а Кагеяма гладит его по волосам и шепчет, что все хорошо, что он прощен и больно больше не будет. И сердце как будто сжимается, когда Ойкава тихо выдыхает: «Спасибо».

После Кагеяма бережно смазывает рубцы и ссадины заживляющей мазью, невольно пугаясь того, что сам же сделал. Так сильно он Ойкаву еще никогда не наказывал. За один выходной не успеют сойти — хорошо, что под трусами не будет заметно. И садиться Ойкаве в ближайшее время придется очень осторожно. Но тот кажется вполне расслабленным и умиротворенным, довольно вздыхает в подушку, пока боль постепенно уходит, значит, наверное, такое тоже — нужно?

Кагеяма не помнит, куда делся конверт после ухода Ивайзуми, но позже, убирая со стола кружки, он его не видит, так что, похоже, Ойкава его уже куда-то успел унести. В любом случае, смотреть, что там, Кагеяма не собирается: если Ойкава захочет, расскажет сам.

***  
Иногда Кагеяма удивляется, как об их отношениях до сих пор не узнали в команде.

Конечно, они с самого начала хорошо заметали следы: в присутствии посторонних общались так же, как раньше, добирались домой по-отдельности, даже бегали по утрам разными маршрутами, чтобы случайно ни на кого не наткнуться.

Дубликат ключей от квартиры Кагеяма сделал уже через неделю после того, как Ойкава остался у него первый раз — и вечером просто протянул их Ойкаве.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты мог прийти сюда, когда захочешь, — сказал он, когда тот продолжил непонимающе смотреть на ключи в своей ладони.

С тех пор вторая связка с брелоком в виде летающей тарелки занимала постоянное место на тумбочке в коридоре, когда Ойкава был дома. И примерно тогда же в квартиру начали постепенно перебираться его вещи: одежда, сброшенная на спинку стула в спальне или осевшая в шкафу, зубная щетка в стакане и какой-то специальный шампунь в ванной, книги, которые тот читал, и диски, принесенные посмотреть вместе, так потом и забытые в гостиной. Кагеяма не был против: с этими вещами дом становился более живым, словно ему тоже нравилось все время ощущать присутствие Ойкавы.

И оставаться тот стал гораздо чаще: встречи, поначалу занимавшие пару вечеров в неделю, превратились в практически все вечера вместе. Теперь, даже если ему нужно было что-то в своей квартире, Ойкава сначала ехал туда, а потом возвращался к Кагеяме.

— Может, ты переедешь? — спросил Кагеяма через какое-то время. И на скептично поднятую бровь Ойкавы добавил: — Нет, не обязательно сюда, я понимаю, просто где-то рядом? Тогда бы никто не удивился, увидев нас на пробежке или по дороге домой.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю.

И действительно придумал, хоть и не совсем то.

— Эй, Тобио-чан, ты ведь в Адати живешь? — спросил он громко, когда все собрались в раздевалке после тренировки.

— Да, — наверное, его удивление было сильно заметным, но Кагеяма и правда не ожидал.

— Не подскажешь, где там хорошие места для пробежки? А то все чаще остаюсь у своей девушки, а она из того района.

— О-о-о, у тебя появилась девушка, — тут же заинтересовался Бокуто.

— Давно уже.

— И до сих пор не бросила? Ты же тут постоянно на тренировках!

— Она очень понимающая. — Ойкава усмехнулся, и Бокуто ожидаемо начал жаловаться, что ему со своей не так везет.

— Вот видишь, — сказал Ойкава, пока они вдвоем шагали к станции — сегодня он собирался к своей «девушке», и никого не удивило, что они пошли вместе. — Теперь, даже если они увидят нас вместе в твоем районе, вопросов не возникнет.

И с того дня они почти всегда бегают вместе.

***  
Вечером Ойкава приходит домой взвинченный и сердитый, кладет какой-то пакет на стол перед читающим спортивный журнал Кагеямой.

— Вот. Будешь мне делать.

Кагеяма непонимающе хмурится, заглядывает в пакет: ампулы с витаминами и одноразовые шприцы.

— Почему я?

— Потому что мучить меня — твоя привилегия. — Ойкава фыркает и падает в кресло напротив. — Ну что, Ивайзуми выдал, сказал делать. Наверняка все из-за той водолазки.

— Не надо было его дразнить. — Сочувствия Кагеяма не испытывает, в любом случае, витамины — вещь полезная. — Вот теперь делай.

— Не умею. — Ойкава горестно вздыхает и признается: — И вообще, я их боюсь.

— Ты? — Кагеяма даже не пытается скрыть сомнение. — То есть, всего, что мы делаем, ты не боишься, а этого — да?

— Ну вот представь себе.

Он явно нервничает, значит, не врет. Иногда Кагеяме кажется, что Ойкава никогда не перестанет его удивлять. Он неохотно откладывает журнал.

— Тогда надевай ошейник, Ойкава-сан.

— Зачем?

— Буду мучить.

Ивайзуми Кагеяма встречает через несколько дней — вообще, ничего удивительного. Общаясь с Ойкавой, невозможно не пересекаться с Ивайзуми. Тем более, частная клиника, в которой он работает, находится недалеко от спортзала.

С Ивайзуми легко разговаривать или даже молчать — всегда было, еще в школе, — Кагеяму никогда не тяготит его компания, он рад, когда тот заходит к ним с Ойкавой. И особенно — потому что Ивайзуми знает и принимает их отношения.

— Кстати, Ойкава уколы хоть делает? — вспоминает он вдруг. — Обещал, что тебя попросит. Но мог и просто сказать, чтобы от меня отделаться.

— Да, все в порядке. Кажется, ему даже нравится.

Ивайзуми молча таращится.

— Кагеяма, ты страшный человек. От меня он всегда норовит сбежать раньше, чем я вспомню про него, — Ивайзуми задумчиво чешет затылок. — А если не успевает — дергается, тянет время и мешает.

Потому что тогда на нем нет ошейника, и он не настроен подчиняться. Но и без ошейника Кагеяма уже не раз замечал, как Ойкава реагирует на него, на командные интонации в его голосе — легко соглашается там, где у других людей бы ничего не вышло. Иногда Кагеяму пугает собственная власть над ним, но чаще — греет, вызывает непонятный восторг и желание заботиться об Ойкаве, не потерять его доверия.

— Знаешь, я рад, что у вас так сложилось, — отвлекшись на свои мысли, Кагеяма не сразу понимает, о чем говорит Ивайзуми, и, похоже, тот это замечает. — Ну, что вы начали встречаться. С тобой он выглядит счастливым.

***  
Кагеяму не тяготит их уединение, оторванность от внешнего мира, особенно после того, как появилась возможность вместе выходить на пробежку и возвращаться домой с тренировок . Но в один из выходных, когда они отдыхают после сессии, Ойкава неожиданно говорит:

— Пойдем в кино.

Кагеяма приподнимается на локте и удивленно смотрит на него.

— Ты же не хотел, чтобы нас видели вместе?

— Это же всего лишь кино. — Ойкава только отмахивается. — Если что, скажу, что моя девушка пойти не смогла, пришлось брать тебя — не пропадать же билету.

Несмотря на небрежный тон, Кагеяма чувствует, что это не просто так, Ойкаве почему-то действительно важно, чтобы он согласился. И кивает:

— Пойдем.

Кагеяма успевает собраться раньше и разглядывает Ойкаву, пока тот ходит по комнате и роется то в шкафу, то в комоде.

— Ты уверен, что высидишь там почти два часа? — спрашивает он, заметив, как тот на секунду напрягается, натягивая джинсы, и сразу вспомнив про успешно опробованный сегодня паддл.

— Конечно, без проблем. — Ойкава улыбается и продолжает возиться с манжетами. В последнее время он редко носит рубашки, хотя они ему идут, и Кагеяма пользуется моментом, чтобы полюбоваться на него.

— Ну что, идем?

Фильм оказывается скучным, какая-то космическая фантастика, и Кагеяма чаще смотрит на Ойкаву, чем на экран. В отблесках искусственного света его лицо кажется сосредоточенным и очень красивым. К нему хочется прикоснуться, погладить по щеке, провести рукой вдоль шеи, поцеловать — все то, чего делать совершенно точно нельзя.

Кагеяма не замечает, когда успевает заснуть, но просыпается от того, что Ойкава несильно трясет его. По экрану бегут титры, Кагеяма привалился к Ойкаве, почти уложив голову ему на плечо, а с другой стороны возле кресла уже скопилась небольшая очередь людей, жаждущих пройти. Кагеяма извиняется и торопливо поднимается, чтобы пропустить их.

Когда они выходят из кинотеатра, на улице уже темнеет и заметно похолодало.

— Ну как, понравился фильм? — спрашивает Ойкава.

— Да. — Выражение Ойкавы становится еще насмешливее, и Кагеяма исправляется, бурчит неразборчиво: — То есть нет. Но я рад, что мы сходили.

***  
Телефон звонит днем, и Кагеяма берет его со стола, ожидая, что это Ойкава — сегодня он ушел еще утром, чтобы уладить какие-то свои дела с родственниками, и обещал позвонить, если освободится пораньше. Теперь они все чаще выходят куда-то вместе, словно расширяя границы своего маленького мира, — Кагеяма с самого начала не считал, что это может как-то повредить, а теперь, похоже, в это поверил и Ойкава. Но номер на экране — Ивайзуми.

— Да?

— Привет! Можешь подъехать сейчас к клинике?

Кагеяма сомневается: Ойкава может освободиться в любой момент.

— Это срочно? — спрашивает он. — Я просто жду звонка.

Где-то там Ивайзуми вздыхает.

— Если от Ойкавы, то он здесь. Все в целом в порядке, только... Блин, не хотел говорить, чтобы ты заранее не нервничал. В общем, он попал в небольшую аварию, ничего особо серьезного, если бы не упал на больное колено. Ему только что сделали операцию. — Кагеяма чувствует, как внутри все застывает. Но Ивайзуми тут же добавляет: — Не волнуйся, там все не так страшно, правда. Слушай, давай ты все-таки подъедешь, и я тебе расскажу?

— Я скоро буду.

Кагеяма собирается очень быстро.

На подходе к клинике он отправляет сообщение Ивайзуми, и тот встречает его возле стойки регистрации. Он выглядит как будто более хмурым, чем обычно, и сразу, ничего не объясняя, проводит Кагеяму в какой-то пустой кабинет.

— Здесь не помешают, — поясняет он.

— Что с Ойкавой? Какая авария?

Ивайзуми устало отмахивается:

— Велосипед. — Кагеяма непонимающе таращится на него, и он все-таки объясняет: — Его сбил какой-то придурок на велосипеде. Ничего особо серьезного, если бы не колено. Он позвонил мне, когда понял, что не может идти, а я привез сюда — сам понимаешь, игрок сборной, так что все быстро проверили и решили оперировать. Уже все сделали. На самом деле, хорошо, что сразу — прогноз очень благоприятный, говорят, за пару месяцев восстановится. Тренеру тоже уже позвонили.

Кагеяма слушает Ивайзуми, и в голове непрерывно ворочаются мысли: через день они едут на сборы, через шесть месяцев Олимпиада — тот шанс, который Ойкава ждал всю жизнь. Его планы на дальнейшую карьеру. Они не обсуждали, но все и так было понятно. Но эти мысли постепенно затихают, отчасти успокоенные уверенным тоном Ивайзуми, и остается одна, самая тяжелая: Кагеяме Ойкава не позвонил.

— Вообще, оно, наверное, даже к лучшему, что так сложилось, — продолжает Ивайзуми, и Кагеяма вскидывает голову, смотрит на него, не понимая. — Об этом я как раз и хотел с тобой поговорить. У Ойкавы были проблемы с этим коленом, еще со школы, но в последнее время обострились. Давно надо было оперировать, но сам знаешь, какой он: слишком переживал, что после этого большой спорт будет для него закрыт. А его как раз позвали в сборную. Глупо, конечно, но в чем-то я его понимаю: очень непредсказуемый случай, могло закончиться чем угодно, до полного запрета перенапрягать ногу, а могло и никогда себя не проявить.

И про это Кагеяма тоже не знал. Ему хочется спросить, почему Ойкава не сказал ему, но, наверное, нет смысла спрашивать об этом Ивайзуми.

— И что оказалось?

— Я же сказал уже: все в порядке. Практически лучший из возможных вариантов.

— Можно его увидеть?

— Спит он еще, после наркоза. — Ивайзуми слегка мрачнеет. — Вообще он просил тебе не говорить ничего — в смысле, что с коленом у него хроническое. Но мне кажется, ты должен знать.

Кагеяма машинально кивает. Знать об этом тяжело. Но если бы не знал — больше переживал бы из-за велосипеда, всей этой дурацкой ситуации. Так что тут уж как ни крути.

— Тогда я пойду? — Кагеяма чувствует, что ему надо подумать.

— Знаешь, я понимаю, что это звучит не очень: но не относись к нему слишком строго. Он правда очень тобой дорожит, кто ж виноват, что в голове у него всякий мусор, и иногда, вместо того, чтобы что-то сказать или сделать, он ведет себя как засранец. Ладно, думаю, ты и сам все знаешь. — А когда Кагеяма уже встает со стула, добавляет: — Напиши ему. Думаю, он будет рад твоему сообщению, когда проснется.

Кагеяма кивает и тяжело идет по светлому коридору, мимо стойки регистрации на улицу, не оглядываясь на здание, в одной из комнат которого сейчас спит Ойкава, до сих пор не зная, чем для него закончилась операция.

И от этой мысли вся злость на него как-то вдруг исчезает. Наверное, он очень переживал из-за этого. Сам Кагеяма не уверен, как бы повел себя, скажи ему, что он может лишиться волейбола навсегда.

Ему сразу становятся понятны многие моменты и недомолвки, тот конверт, который принес Ивайзуми, и то, как иногда Ойкава машинально поглаживал колено после тренировок. Его попытки добиться наказания — уйти в боль и удовольствие, забыться.

Кагеяма ничего не замечал, а Ойкава ничего не говорил. Невнимательный Верхний и слишком скрытный Нижний. Кагеяма даже усмехается, поняв, насколько ему стало привычно думать о них именно так. Пожалуй, в чем-то теперь он больше злится на себя. Но все равно горечь от мысли, как мало Ойкава доверял ему — достаточно, чтобы отдать ему свое тело, но недостаточно, чтобы поделиться тем, что его беспокоило, — не проходит, становится только сильнее.

Холодные порывы осеннего ветра хорошо проясняют голову, и Кагеяма быстро шагает еще несколько станций, прежде чем сесть на поезд. Уже оттуда он все-таки пишет Ойкаве — спрашивает о самочувствии, уточняет, не нужно ли ему чего. И только придя домой, замечает, сколько на самом деле прошло времени с того звонка Ивайзуми, чувствует голод и ужинает разогретой едой из комбини. Сидеть за столом одному непривычно и пусто, любимое когда-то одиночество тяготит, а отсутствие в доме Ойкавы, поначалу не бросавшееся в глаза, сразу ощущается остро и болезненно. Кагеяма ложится в постель раньше — обычно сон всегда ему помогает, — но кровать тоже кажется слишком пустой и холодной.

Ойкава ему так и не отвечает — ни вечером, ни на следующий день.

А во вторник они всей командой на неделю уезжают на сборы — все, кроме Ойкавы.

***  
Ойкава все-таки пишет ему: извиняется, что сразу не ответил, желает удачи и передает всем привет — совершенно стандартное сообщение, которое он мог бы отправить кому угодно. Кагеяма отсылает ему не менее обычный ответ — не знает, как реагировать, как понимать Ойкаву, когда его нет рядом. Не сразу, но он научился читать жесты Ойкавы, выражение лица, — но не может увидеть его за мелкими иероглифами на экране.

И все-таки они продолжают переписываться, старательно обходя самое главное. Кагеяме кажется, что между ними возникла стена, и теперь они перестукиваются через нее, делая вид, что ничего не случилось и все по-прежнему.

В команде все знают про травму Ойкавы, на комбинацию из двух связующих временно ставят игрока из второго состава, но о постоянной замене речь не идет — похоже, оптимизм медиков убедил и тренера.

Ойкавы в команде не хватает, но все равно не так сильно, как дома, где о нем напоминает все. Кагеяма полностью уходит в тренировки — знакомое и любимое занятие, — чтобы не думать о другом, за последнее время ставшим не менее важным и любимым. Иногда ему это даже удается.

Сходить к Ойкаве на следующий день после возвращения со сборов предлагает Ушиджима. Кагеяма не уверен, что Ойкава захочет видеть их сейчас, но, когда они всей толпой вваливаются к нему в палату, тот выглядит вполне жизнерадостным, весело болтает с ними, как будто у него все отлично, дразнит Ушиджиму, который, словно соблюдая ритуал правильного посещения больного, принес с собой пакет с какими-то фруктами.

Правая нога Ойкавы неподвижно лежит под одеялом, и Кагеяме хочется коснуться, самому увидеть и понять, насколько там все плохо. И еще больше, несмотря на то, что обида так до конца и не прошла, — хочется обнять и поцеловать Ойкаву. Слишком долго не видел его, слишком скучал, чтобы теперь реагировать на него иначе.

Но Ойкава не выделяет его среди остальных — как всегда делает, когда они не одни, и Кагеяма сам знает, что сейчас это было бы неуместно. Им надо поговорить наедине.

Он уходит вместе со всеми, задержаться и вернуться тоже не получается — на тренировку они едут вместе, и его отсутствие было бы слишком заметно. Уже из поезда он отправляет короткое сообщение: «Я приеду к тебе вечером, можно?»

Ответ приходит раньше, чем он успевает донести телефон до кармана куртки:

«Не стоит».  
«Скорее всего, уже завтра отпустят».  
«Попрошу Ива-чана отвезти меня к тебе домой».

От последнего сообщения тревога, всколыхнувшаяся было из-за короткого отказа, затихает, и Кагеяма невольно улыбается.

«К нам домой», — быстро печатает он в ответ.  
«К нам», — соглашаются по другую сторону экрана, сопровождая короткий ответ замысловатым смайликом. Это привычно и успокаивающе. И Кагеяма только теперь по-настоящему чувствует, насколько скучал по этому всю неделю. Пусть они и переписывались, сейчас сообщение кажется гораздо более теплым и обнадеживающим.

— Девушка? — понимающе спрашивает Бокуто.

— А… Э, да, — Кагеяма кивает и прячет телефон.

— Везет тебе, — начинает ныть Бокуто. — А моя меня бросила — говорит, слишком много времени провожу на тренировках.

И Кагеяма с ним согласен: ему очень везет. Пусть Ойкава и не девушка, и их отношения постоянно приходится скрывать — Кагеяма все равно счастлив.

Вечером, чтобы чем-то себя занять, он делает уборку и меняет постельное белье, выкладывает в вазу на столе купленные в комбини яблоки и апельсины — пусть Ойкава и посмеется над ним, как сегодня над Ушиджимой. Весь следующий день чувствует себя как на иголках, не может сосредоточиться даже во время тренировки. И это незнакомо: они с Ойкавой живут вместе почти полгода, но никогда ожидание его приезда не вызывало такого беспокойства, тревоги и одновременно — радости.

Едва зайдя в квартиру, Кагеяма понимает, что Ойкава уже дома: ботинки у порога и куртка на вешалке, квадрат света, падающий на пол темного коридора из спальни. Он разувается и сразу проходит туда. Ойкава сидит на кровати поверх покрывала, подложив под спину подушку, и смотрит что-то на планшете, пристроенном на колене согнутой левой ноги. Похоже, из-за наушников он не услышал, как открылась дверь, и минуту Кагеяма стоит и незаметно разглядывает его: внимательного, полностью погруженного в происходящее на экране, с растрепанными, будто до этого он лежал, волосами. На нем домашняя одежда и выглядит он привычно и уютно, о больнице напоминает разве что правая нога, которую Ойкава держит слишком ровно и неподвижно. Кагеяма вздыхает и делает шаг в комнату, привлекая к себе внимание.

На секунду по лицу Ойкавы пробегает растерянность, даже настороженность, но он тут же улыбается и вытаскивает наушники.

— Привет.

— Привет. Ты как?

— В целом нормально, — Ойкава неопределенно пожимает плечами.

— Ивайзуми-сан сказал, что все прошло хорошо, ты быстро восстановишься.

— Мне он тоже это говорил. — Ойкава хмурится, как будто не верит словам Ивайзуми, как будто боится ошибиться, поверить, что все оказалось так просто и больше беспокоиться не надо.

— Тогда что не так? В команде тебя тоже ждут — когда ты сможешь вернуться к тренировкам.

Ойкава только хмурится еще сильнее.

— Пока сказали не перенапрягаться. Но хожу уже нормально.

— Можно посмотреть? — Кагеяма показывает подбородком на колено.

Пару секунд Ойкава медлит с ответом, потом кивает.

— Но там мало что видно.

Кагеяма осторожно закатывает штанину вверх. Колено охвачено эластичным бинтом и действительно непонятно, что под ним. Кагеяма не снимает бинт, только ласково поглаживает поверх жесткой ткани.

— Почему ты мне не сказал? — вырывается само, непроизвольно. Должно быть, слишком долго думал об этом всю прошлую неделю, чтобы теперь промолчать. Кагеяма не смотрит на Ойкаву, только чувствует, как тот вздрагивает и напрягается. Он молчит очень долго.

— Не знаю, — тихо выдыхает после, и Кагеяма все-таки поднимает на него глаза. Ойкава выглядит совсем потерянным. Сам Кагеяма ощущает себя не лучше.

— Ты мне не доверяешь?

— Не в этом дело. — Ойкава отчаянно мотает головой.

— Тогда в чем?

Ойкава прикусывает губу и выглядит так, будто сейчас заплачет. Кагеяма не знает, зачем продолжает давить, когда ему и так плохо. Может, просто хочет понять, разобраться — чтобы решить для себя, что делать дальше, и перестать сочинять то, чего нет. 

— Ты… хочешь расстаться? — Кагеяма и сам боится этого вопроса, но все-таки идет до конца.

Ойкава не задумывается ни на секунду — качает головой, слишком поспешно говорит «нет», — и Кагеяме становится немного легче, не так страшно.

— Накажи меня, — вдруг просит Ойкава, и он теряется.

— Что?

Наверное, несмотря на ответственность и искреннее желание защищать, то, что они делают, остается для Кагеямы частью игры. Для Ойкавы, похоже, все серьезно — вид у него упрямый и одновременно покорный. И то, что Кагеяме не кажется решением проблемы, Ойкава воспринимает как единственно возможный вариант. И Кагеяма просто кивает.

— Раздевайся.

Ойкава стягивает через голову кофту, собирается спустить ноги с кровати, но Кагеяма его останавливает:

— Не вставай.

Кагеяма убирает его одежду с кровати, раздевается сам. Он привязывает руки Ойкавы к изголовью веревкой — достаточно крепко, не для вида, а чтобы действительно удержать.  
Он не берет ошейник — теперь не имеет значения, слишком уж далеко они зашли.

Ойкава лежит на спине, с поднятыми над головой руками, и слегка вздрагивает — в комнате прохладно, но, скорее всего, дело не только в этом. И он не возбужден. Кагеяма устраивается между его ног — отведенной в сторону, согнутой левой и выпрямленной правой.

— Лежи ровно, не дергайся.

Ойкава смотрит на него напряженно — непривычная для наказания поза, ожидание неизвестного за серьезное, по его мнению, нарушение, — он как будто действительно боится. От этого больно: Кагеяма никогда не хотел, чтобы Ойкава его боялся.

Кагеяма нависает над ним, наклоняется ниже и мягко целует ключицу, проводит по ней языком. На плече Ойкавы до сих пор виден бледный след когда-то большого кровоподтека — похоже, им он тоже ударился, когда упал. И Кагеяма касается его губами, сам не зная, почему злится, что кто-то другой оставил следы на теле Ойкавы, даже если это была случайность. Ойкава принадлежит ему. Никто не имеет права его трогать.

Ойкава лежит неподвижно, пока Кагеяма медленно продолжает спускаться вниз, целуя и касаясь слишком легко и осторожно; он как будто до сих пор ждет, когда начнется что-то страшное. И все равно невольно расслабляется — мышцы под руками и губами Кагеямы уже не такие напряженные, дыхание сначала становится более глубоким и размеренным, потом — снова учащается, но теперь совсем по другой причине. Когда Кагеяма добирается до живота и трогает кончиком языка пупок, у Ойкавы уже стоит.

Кагеяма сползает ниже, берет его член в рот — неуверенно и неумело, впервые за все время. Он просто старается повторять то, что обычно делал Ойкава, и, судя по стонам сверху, у него получается. Кагеяма прекращает быстро — челюсть устает с непривычки, и, в любом случае, еще рано. Он тянется за презервативом, заранее выложенным на тумбочку, раскатывает его по члену.

У них давно не было, дольше, чем когда-либо за все время вместе. Вход Ойкавы плотно сомкнут, и Кагеяма все-таки берет смазку — совсем немного, чтобы случайно не навредить, — но не растягивает. Он входит очень медленно, немного вытаскивает — и снова подается вперед, еще чуть глубже. Ему самому горячо и тесно. Ойкава жмурится и кусает губы, наверняка ощущения острые и болезненные — именно то, чего он обычно хочет.

Кагеяма продолжает, пока не оказывается внутри полностью, заново вспоминает это ощущение и только тогда ненадолго останавливается, пальцами стирает испарину со лба Ойкавы, касается легкой морщинки на переносице. И опускает руку ниже, на горло.

Еще одна вещь, которую он не хотел, боялся пробовать.

Он начинает выходить, одновременно слегка сжимая пальцы, и глаза Ойкавы широко распахиваются, он пытается глотнуть воздуха больше, чем ему нужно, про запас, начиная паниковать. Кагеяма слегка ослабляет хватку, наклоняется ниже и шепчет ему на ухо.

— Не бойся. Все будет хорошо. Ты мне веришь? — И Ойкава сразу успокаивается, кивает, сглатывает под его ладонью. Он закрывает глаза, когда Кагеяма начинает движение вперед и сжимает шею.

Кагеяма трахает его, с каждым разом член входит все легче, а рука давит сильнее, дольше. И в какой-то момент он понимает с поразительной яркостью: Ойкава его не остановит. Он и раньше ни в одной из их сессий не воспользовался стоп-словом — но тогда Кагеяма считал, что сам держит ситуацию в границах и ему это просто не нужно. Но теперь видит, что Ойкава не собирается останавливать его, что бы он ни сделал.

И это действительно страшно.

Кагеяма замирает, не вытаскивая член, осторожно разжимает пальцы — и Ойкава медленно открывает глаза. Взгляд поплывший, то ли от удовольствия, то ли от недостатка кислорода.

— За что ты хотел, чтобы я тебя наказал?

Ойкава моргает, как будто пытаясь понять, о чем его спрашивают и чего хотят.

— За то, что обманул твое доверие, — его голос звучит хрипло, отстраненно.

— Ты меня не обманывал.

— Я не сказал тебе.

— Я тебя не спрашивал, был недостаточно внимательным. — Кагеяма бережно гладит его шею со следами своих пальцев. — Это полностью моя вина.

Ойкава выгибается в его руках, сжимается вокруг члена, лицо искажается, как от сильной боли.

— Нет. Все из-за меня, из-за того, что я недостаточно хорош, недостаточно талантлив, не гений. Кому я буду нужен, еще и с коленом? Я завидовал тебе в школе и даже сейчас иногда завидую. Ты ничего не понимаешь. Не говори, что я не виноват. — Его слова льются потоком — сбивчивым, прерывистым, неконтролируемым. Словно то, что копилось долгие годы, вдруг прорвалось, не выдержало. Кагеяма просто не понимает, как Ойкава может думать о себе так, он же всегда казался безгранично уверенным. Последние слова Ойкава почти выкрикивает, а когда Кагеяма касается его лица, оно мокрое от слез.

Кагеяма целует его — долго, гораздо дольше, чем до этого держал за горло.

— Ты хороший, самый лучший. Я всегда восхищался тобой. Я тебя люблю, — говорит не думая, точно водоворот слов Ойкавы затянул и его.

Ойкава замирает, какое-то время молчит, потом уточняет:

— Повтори?

— Я тебя люблю, — Кагеяма не видит в этом ничего смешного, но тот улыбается.

— Я тебя тоже, — соглашается он. — А теперь, пожалуйста, доделай то, что ты начал, — и показывает взглядом вниз.

— Я же серьезно!

— И я серьезно. — Ойкава больше не выглядит насмешливым, только счастливым, и Кагеяма ему верит.

Он подхватывает Ойкаву под здоровое колено, складывает, почти прижимая ногу к груди, снова целует. И начинает двигаться.

— Если я прикажу тебе поверить в себя — ты послушаешься? — спрашивает Кагеяма, когда они позже лежат рядом. Ойкава удивленно моргает, потом усмехается.

— Не думаю, что это работает так просто.

— Но хотя бы попытаешься?

— Попытаюсь. 

***  
Выходя на площадку стадиона Ариакэ Арена, Кагеяма вспоминает, как чувствовал себя, когда впервые оказался с командой Карасуно на национальных: огромный зал, много света, шумные трибуны болельщиков. Даже через столько лет все это продолжает вызывать какой-то детский восторг. Разница только в том, что теперь он играет не за школу, а за всю страну. И рядом с ним стоит Ойкава.

Звучит свисток. Начинается игра.


End file.
